


This Will Be The Best Holiday Family Vacation Ever:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tony were hosting the annual family holiday vacation, They checked out the spot, Was it everything that they imagine?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 12





	This Will Be The Best Holiday Family Vacation Ever:

*Summary: Danny & Tony were hosting the annual family holiday vacation, They checked out the spot, Was it everything that they imagine?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

It was a beautiful winter day, As Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & his lover, **_Special Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo were traveling to their special destination for the holidays. They were excited about it, & also they were excited because they are having their family aka “ohana” with them.

“This is gonna be the best holiday family vacation”, The Blond Detective declared to his hunky lover, as they continued their travels. Tony nodded, & took his hand, & kissed it, as he said this to him. Thinking about everything, that they went through.

“It sure will be, It will be even better, cause we will be together”, Danny smiled at that, He kept his focus on the road. They got to the large, & spacious cabin, & they were in awe of it. They checked out everything, & fell in love with it.

“This is beyond beautiful”, The Agent declared, as they took the tour of the cabin. They were amazed by the whole setup, & were happy that the party **_can_** happen, & it will be the best one yet.

“I love it here, I think this can be turned into a tradition, & we can do this every year, til we can’t”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him, The Italian Man kissed the shorter man, & said with a smile, “I love it too, That’s a great idea”. They went to get everything done for their party.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
